Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: When Sonic dies, Amy is severely effected by the death of her blue hero. With an emotional breakdown on it's way, how far will Amy go to end her pain?


Bitter Sweet Symphony

The sequel to "You're not Alone" and "Opium".

Written by Brian Bloomfield

Song Lyrics by Richard Ashcroft

Amy stirred on the bed in the apartment that used to belong to Sonic the Hedgehog. The air was scented with sweat and a light touch of perfume. She sat up on the bed where she had committed her atonement the previous night and sighed. She felt the same. Worn out. Useless. Tired. She stood up and put her skirt and top back on. She straighten her hair, lit a cigarette, and walked out of the bedroom. She needed to go to the bathroom, but she decided to wait.

'There is no way I'm going in there. Not after he...drowned...damnit Amy...why can't you he honest with your self? He committed suicide and left you here alone. He killed that fucking slut squirrel and the fox and left you. Here. Alone.' She wiped the small tear away from her eye and walked out of the apartment, her footsteps echoing against the walls as she walked down the steps.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah,  


She stopped on the sidewalk to light another cigarette and began to walk toward the Station Square Bridge. Very few people were out, as the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. It would be minutes before any light was casts upon the drab city. She walked slowly, her form silhouetted on the sidewalk by the overhead lights casting their yellow glow into the world. She dropped the cigarette and put it out with her foot. She reached the abandoned bridge, ducking beneath the locked gates to get onto the bridge itself.

  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  


She reached the center of the bridge and leaned on the side, toward the rising sun. The sky was now the color of dark gray charcoal, the sun beginning it's rise into the world. The first ribbons of light bounced off of the crystal clear water.

"It's almost...peaceful..." Amy said softly to herself, looking into the water, her green eyes misting over. She felt a light wind at her back.

  
Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  


She climbed over the railing slowly, placing one foot solidly on the narrow edge, pulling the other behind it. She dropped her purse into the water below. It was 15 seconds before it hit.

'It's a long fall...'

  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change  


Amy spread her arms slowly as the wind picked up again, blowing her skirt softly against her legs, whipping her hair around. She took one last look at the rising sun, now glinting off of the water.

'Beautiful' She thought to herself. She leaned forward for her kiss with eternity.

  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah  


As she fell, the wind picked up again. This time, it didn't stop.

  
You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  


Amy felt her body picked up by the wind and snapped her eyes open. She was floating above the water. The wind, cool and relaxing against her skin, changed direction. She began to move up towards the bridge. She heard a voice.

"Hello, Amy" She gasped in astonishment.

"...Sonic?!"

  
I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no  


She was brought back to the bridge and deposited on the cracked and torn roadway lightly.

"Amy, I don't have much time here, but I need to tell you something. I loved you like a sister. Sally was the person I choose to be my wife...but she obviously had different plans. I can't help that I snapped, and I can't help falling in love with Sally. But I will always be with you, guarding you. Your my family Amy. I won't let anything happen to you, or let you do anything to yourself." Amy felt a light touch at her cheek and the wind stopped blowing. She stood on the bridge for a few more moments then smiled and began walking away. She turned one last time towards the sunrise. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?  


"Ok, Sonic. I can live with that."

The End


End file.
